Less Complications If You Please
by JayJayJigsaw
Summary: All Lexi is trying to do is survive her college years, but being stuck with a horrible roommate who kicks her out most of the time, she's finding it hard to enjoy it. Despite the crap her roommate puts her through, she ends up meeting Gabriel, one of the campus' maintenance men. With a new friendship, she might be able to survive college. Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the rewrite of _Less Complications_! There aren't many changes in the beginning as of yet, but once we get farther into the story more things will be added to clear up some things. Besides this, I'm also working on another project that I hope you all will enjoy. **

**I wasn't at all ready to give up on this story. Gabriel is and always will be my favorite character from Supernatural and even though I'm not that interested in the new season (I honestly haven't be into the show since the 7th season) I still enjoy the first few. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Supernatural. I only own the few characters that you do not recognize. Also, I'm unbeta'd so the mistakes that I make are my own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lexi and her mother finished bringing in the rest of her stuff into her small dorm room and placed it all on her unmade bed. She had done it. She had made it through the hell that was high school and was now a good two hours away getting ready to start her freshman year of college. When Lexi looked over at the other side of the room, she saw it completely decorated with pictures, posters, and the bed was made with bright blue blankets. Her roommate had gotten there first but was no where to be seen.

After her mother tidied a few things up she turned to Lexi, eyes already filled with tears, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My baby is growing up!" her mom cried.

"Maaa," Lexi groaned.

"I'm sorry," her mom finally let her go and wiped the tears away, "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll be home before you know it," Lexi assured her as they walked out of the room and out of the dorm building to her mom's car.

"I know," her mom nodded. She stopped in front of her car and stood awkwardly by the door, trying her best to hold in her tears.

Lexi saw this, sighed, then pulled her mother in for another tight hug, aware that the older woman was getting her shirt wet with tears. There was no doubt that Lexi loved her mom, she just couldn't wait to be out on her own for a bit, away from the town that she hated so much.

"I'll see you in a few months, alright?" Lexi said, letting go of her mom. The older woman nodded and opened the car door up, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too Lexi." Her mom replied. She closed the car door, started it and before she pulled away from the campus, she gave her daughter a quick goodbye wave.

Lexi then turned around and made her way back up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to her dorm room. She unlocked the door and when she walked inside her roommate was back. Her roommate was a tall, leggy brunette and was searching through her closet for an outfit. Lexi walked over to her side and began putting her things away, not even concerned that her new roommate was ignoring her.

After a few minutes of unpacking, Lexi turned around to find her roommate looking at her. Lexi then stuck out her hand and went to introduce herself, only to be blown off. Her roommate walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"This will be fun." Lexi muttered to herself and began unpacking her things once more.

* * *

Lexi made her way up the three flights of stairs to the floor that she lived, her messenger bag knocking against her hip as she went. She could feel bruises forming because of how heavy the bag was. It was filled to the brim with textbooks and a couple notebooks. She was also carrying two large textbooks in her arms. What she really wanted to do was get back into her room, ditch all of these books, and study for the History test that she had the next morning.

Too bad her roommate seemed to want her gone. It's only been a month and the two girls were already not getting along. Well, Lexi tried to get along with Stacy, but the tall brunette wasn't having it. When Lexi approached her door she glanced at the stupid dry-erase board Stacy had insisted on putting up. Lexi rolled her eyes at the note that was written on the board.

_'Lexi, boyfriend here. STAY OUT!'_

At that moment it seemed that the universe hated her. Both of her arms gave out and the books and notebooks that she was carrying spulled to the floor, papers flying out and littering the hallway floor.

"This can't be happening." she murmured to herself.

She dropped her messenger bag next to her door and got down on her knees. She began rounding up all of her papers, organizing them and putting them back into the rightful books. She was completely unaware of the man who was standing over her, watching her as she cleaned up her things.

"You damn college kids and your messes, I swear," she jumped and looked up, "At least you're making my life easier by cleaning yours up."

The man had kind, light brown eyes, but she couldn't help but notice that they held a hint of mischief. He was on the shorter side, but she was sure that he was still taller than she was. His hair was a dirty blonde, almost brown and despite his comment, he looked amused. He was dressed in a maintenance uniform and the name 'Gabriel' was stitched on the left side.

He looked over at the dry erase board, quickly read the note that was for her, and made a face. He shook his head, looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"Damn, kicked out of your room already? Tough break, Kiddo," he said, "Let me guess, you're going to spend most of your night out here studying?" Lexi nodded slowly, eyes still wide with some fear, "Well, I'm just saying that the library is stull open if you want to study in there. Though, that place is very creepy at night."

"I have no where else to go." Lexi whispered.

"Sure you do!" the man exclaimed, "If you like creepy, go to the creepy library. If you like loud, obnoxious douchebags you can go down to the lounge and sit with them. If you want to go back to your room where you're supposed to go, roommate be damn, you can do that, too. You have a choice."

"I think I'll take the library," Lexi found herself saying, "No matter how creepy it may be."

Before the man could say anything else, the door to Lexi's room opened up. Stacy and her boyfriend waddled out, Stacy wrapped around him like a pretzel. She was giggling like a maniac, unaware of the two people that were outside of her door. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and waved as be began walking down the hallway to the stairs. The jackass purposely walked over Lexi's things, leaving large footprints on all of them.

Stacy looked down at Lexi, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before heading back into the dorm room. Lexi blushed in embarrassment and continued to clean up her papers, shoving them into her books. The man knelt down and help picked up the last couple, placing them back in one of the books for her. She stacked the books on top of each other and picked them up, getting a good grip on them. She then picked up her heavy messenger bag, and threw it over her shoulder, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"Thanks." she said, avoiding his gaze.

"No problemo," he waved it off, "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Probably in the hallway again," she joked lamely.

"Keep your chin up, Kiddo. Thing's will get better." he winked and went on his way, pushing the garbage can in front of him while whistling.

Lexi walked into her dorm room, shut the door behind her, and hurried over to her bed, dumping the books onto her bed. She took the messenger bag from off her shoulder and threw it down on her bed also. After taking a notebook out, and getting one of the books, she walked over to her desk, turned the light on and sat down in her chair, ready to begin studying.

"I can't believe I got stuck with a freak," Stacy whined as she sat at her desk, taking her make-up off, "Especially one who talks with the maintenance people. That's just…ew."

Lexi tried to ignore the other girl, but it didn't seem to work. Stacy's words still played through her mind, mocking her and continuously calling her a freak. She wished she had gotten a differently roommate, but since she hadn't, she'd have to deal with Stacy for the time being. She let out a sigh and opened up her book, ready to study for her test in the morning.

* * *

**Not much was changed from this one, except for the added beginning part and a few minor changes. I hope you all enjoy this and have not given up on it, because like I said, I sure as hell haven't. **

**Jay xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Again, not much is changed in this one, seeing as I actually liked it. Later chapters will be changed and things will be cleared up that I probably was too lazy to clear up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Supernatural. I only own the few characters that you do not recognize. Also, I'm unbeta'd so the mistakes that I make are my own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After he was done working for the day, Gabriel began his short journey home. When he walked into the tiny, one-story on campus house that he shared with his good friend, Abbi, he snapped his fingers and his coat appeared on the coat hanger in the corner. Abbi was sitting on the couch that leaned up against the wall and was wrapped up in her fleece blanket. She glanced up at him, gave a wave, then turned her attention back on the tv where she was currently searching for something to watch.

Instead of taking the time to walking into his room and changing out of his uniform, all he had to do was think about what he wanted to be wearing and he changed into something more comfortable. In his left hand, he was holding a chocolate bar, which he took a huge bite out of. He walked over to the reclining chair on the left side of the couch and sat down in it.

"How was working?" Abbi asked, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Annoying. I actually had to clean up because people kept watching," Gabriel pulled the lever on the chair, making it recline, "And let me tell you something, sister, that library is spooky at night. Even for me."

"And you know what else is spooky?" Abbi asked, causing Gabriel to look at her, "You're white thighs, so could you please put pants on?"

"That wasn't very nice," Gabriel pouted, "But fiiinee." Soon he was wearing sweatpants instead of just boxers. On the inside he was laughing. He loved messing with Abbi, knowing that it was easy to get her riled up.

"Did anything interesting happen during your nightly clean, or can I go to bed?" Abbi asked.

"I met one of the freshman," Gabriel began, "She was kicked out of the room by her roommate and her roommates boyfriend stepped all over her papers when they fell to the floor. Poor kid looked afraid of me."

"I don't see why Mr. Archangel," Abbi rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe she's afraid of the maintenance men."

"Whatever," Gabriel said, "I'm going to bed myself."

"Night," Abbi got up, switched the TV off, and disappeared into her room.

Gabriel got up from his spot on the couch, took one last bite of his chocolate bar, then walked into his room. He plopped down on the bed and pulled out a magazine that lay underneath it. It was filled with ridiculous stories about fantasy creatures and other weird things, and was something that always brought a smile to his face.

After reading through the magazine, and forming ideas and plans in his head, he tossed the magazine on the floor and laid down, folding his hands over his chest. He really didn't need to sleep, but he did it anyway just to pass the time before he had to get up and do human things.

The next morning Abbi came into his room and woke him up seeing that she had to go in early.

"You don't need to sleep!" Abbi snapped when he cursed at her, "C'mon, Angel-Boy, get up and get moving."

Gabriel sat up and tossed a pillow at Abbi's head. It hit her right in the face, and messed up her hair.

"Alright wise ass," Abbi rolled her eyes, "I'm off to work. I'll see you at lunch."

She walked out of his room, leaving him alone. He was dressed in his maintenance uniform within seconds and was on his way out the door to clock in.

After he had clocked in, he was off to work cleaning up messes that the students left behind during the night, and fixing things that needed to be fixed around campus. Most of the time all he had to do was snap his fingers and everything was taken care of, but there were some times where people were watching him.

He worked most of the morning and when lunch time rolled around, he met Abbi at the local diner. She was sitting in the normal booth that they sat at, sipping at her water. He slid into the other side of the booth and he took a long gulp of the water she ordered for him, but also made a face. She knew he'd like sweet things, but she insisted on getting him plain, old water.

"Being a secretary sucks," Abbi sighed, "And kids these days are so rude!"

"You know, they aren't much younger then you are," Gabriel piped in with a smirk.

"Shut up," Abbi said, "All I do is try to help and they treat me like crap."

"Yeah, yeah they get like that. Try being a maintenance worker. I clean something, or I fix something and they make more messes and break more things just to get me mad." Gabriel explained.

"And we can't do anything about it," she rested her chin on her hand.

"Well, you can't. Buut I can," he said, eyes twinkling.

"I didn't see or hear anything," Abbi said, waving off his last comment, "That comment was never brought up in this conversation."

"See, you're learning!" Gabriel laughed taking a sip of his now sweetened iced-tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to apologize for the wait. Real life got in the way. Finals are coming up and I'm also dealing with a moving into a different dorm room in the near future. Not much different with this rewritten chapter. I actually liked this one, too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Supernatural. I only own the few characters that you do not recognize. Also, I'm unbeta'd so the mistakes that I make are my own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As much as she tried, things weren't getting better between her and her roommate. Lexi now spent most of her days in the library or in the lounge, trying to study and complete the assignments her professors gave to her. Stacy seemed to have a new boyfriend each week and always kicked Lexi out of their room. Even when Lexi was already in the room, Stacy would have her boyfriend of that week force her to leave so that could have alone time with each other. The only positive Lexi saw in this situation was the fact that she was still able to keep her grades up.

One Wednesday night when she had completed all of her work, Lexi was sitting in the student lounge in her dorm and was reading for fun. She figured that she could sit in the lounge for awhile until she was able to let back in her room. However, that plan was given up when she heard some of the guys and a few girls making their way to the lounge, ready to watch some sort of sports game together. She sighed, packed up her things and retreated to the hallway where she hoped Stacy and her boyfriend weren't in the room.

When she got to her door, saw the note left for her on the dry-erase board, she sat down next to it and opened her book again. As she continued to read she heard Stacy giggle and her newest boyfriend groan from inside of the room. She shook her head, made a face of disgust, knowing very well that the two were going at it, again.

"Hey," Lexi looked up. The kind blue eyes of one of the secretaries, Abbi, were staring down at her, "Lexi, right?"

"Yes?" Lexi asked.

"I've seen you sitting out here every night for the past two weeks," Abbi commented, "You could always report your roommate."

"No...I couldn't do that," Lexi whispered, "I don't need her treating me any worse than she already does."

"I see," Abbi nodded, "You have everything you need in your bag?" Lexi nodded, unsure of what was going to happen next, "C'mon, get up. You can stay with me for the night."

"No, no I couldn't possibly -" she was cut off.

"Nonsense," Abbi waved it off, "You can't just stay here. This hallway gives me the creeps and I'm sure it has the same effect on you."

Lexi ended up agreeing with the woman and follwoing the older blonde out of the building. Fifteen minutes later, they were approaching a one story house. Abbi pulled out a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the front door, pushing it open with her foot. The older woman walked in first, with Lexi right behind her.

Right when you walked into the house there was a small living room to the left side of the door. A couch was placed right up against the wall on the same side of the door, an old coffee table sat in front of it, while a TV was sitting on a shelf acrossed from both the coffee table and the couch. A reclining chair sat on the left side of the couch and on the right side of the door was a small kitchen area with an even smaller table. There were only three other rooms in the house, one for Abbi, a bathroom, and one for Abbi's roommate.

"Get comfortable," Abbi told the younger girl, "My roommate should be home any minute now."

Lexi only nodded. She set her bag down on the floor next to the couch so that it was out of the way and she sat down on the couch, slightly nervous and on edge.

Just as she got comfortable, the front door swung open, causing her to jump slightly. Abbi, who was in the kitchen making tea for both girls, didn't even bothering looking up, knowing all to well who it was.

"Honey, I'm home," the maintenance man that Lexi had a conversation with a few weeks ago strolled into the house and shut the door behind him. He looked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes, then glanced to his left when he sensed someone else watching him, "Ahh, the little freshman from the hallway. Good to see you again, Kiddo."

"Gabe, play nice," Abbi rolled her eyes, "Lexi's staying the night."

"Roommate troubles again?" Gabriel asked. Lexi could only nod, "Yeah, well, that rommate of yours will end up catching something." This caused her to laugh.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, pulling out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He set the plate down on the counter and picked up two strawberries, one being for him. He walked over to Lexii and held out the other one to her. Abbi looked on from the kitchen, eyes wide in shock. She knew first hand that Gabriel never shared his treats.

"Thank you." Lexi took the strawberry cautiously and took a small bite.

"Go ahead, Abs, you can have one too," Gabriel called over his shoulder.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Abbi joked, taking a strawberry.

Lexi finished the strawberry and went back to sitting rigidly on the couch, unsure of what to do. Abbi joined Lexi, bringing the cups of tea with her. She set Lexi's down in front of her, and set hers down on the other end of the coffee table.

She sat down on the other end of the couch and switched on the tv, changing the channel until she found the local news. A few minutes later, Gabriel strolled in and took his seat in the reclining chair. Nothing was new in the news and that caused Abbi to switch to a different channel.

Lexi took a sip of her tea and pulled her bag onto her lap. She opened it up and pulled out her book that she was reading before. After closing her bag up, she put it back down on the floor, and opened the book to where she marked it.

Abbi lent Lexi a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. Since Abbi had work in the morning, she decided to retire for the night. Gabe had the morning off, but was stuck with the afternoon and night shift, while Lexi didn't have a class until noon.

About an hour later, Gabriel decided to leave the girl alone. He said goodnight and disappeared into his room.

When she finished the chapter she was reading, Lexi marked her spot, put the book down on the coffee table, then laid down on the couch. She pulled the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch over her and closed her eyes.


End file.
